Harry Potter and the Pussycat Dolls
by HermioneScherzinger
Summary: Join Hermione and friends as they learn, prepare for war, and explore new sexual relationships in their seventh year at Hogwarts.
1. When I Grow Up

When I Grow Up

Harry gazed longingly out of the frosted window. He so desperately wanted to be away from No. 4 Privet Drive and be reunited with his friends again at Hogwarts. He knew he was leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow and he would see his friends again soon, but there was just something about wintertime that always made him feel more lonely than usual.

 _Just four more hours until I have to be up and at the train station_ Harry thought. As tired as he was he just couldn't bring himself to drift into sleep. Must be all the excitement of starting a new term and being reunited with the ones he loved.

Harry sat on his bed with a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells_ –he was determined to do better in his classes this term since he wanted to be an Auror. He was having some trouble mastering the list of advanced spells given to him to practice before term began. He was in the middle of working on the _Protego Totalum_ charm when he heard a loud bang outside his window, reminiscent of a gunshot. Harry tried to rub the condensation off the window so he could see what was going on outside. He opened the window to get a better look.

"Harry!" gasped Hermione.

The young wizard was so happy to see Hermione that he didn't even register the terror in her voice. He ran out the door and wrapped her in a bear's embrace.

"Harry, now is not the time! Although I did miss you as well." Hermione shot Harry an annoyed look, but quickly changed her demeanor when she saw the hurt registered on his face.

"It's been so long!" Ginny ran up and hugged Harry blushing slightly. Hermione knew Ginny wanted to get all dressed up to impress Harry, but this really wasn't the time for trying to impress him with everything going on at the Burrow.

"Harry, it really is good to see you and I wish it were under better circumstances, but we really need to go. The Burrow is under attack by a group of Death Eaters." Hermione looked concerned so of course Harry believed her, although he wished she was lying.

Hermione, Harry, and Ginny grabbed hands and apparated to the Burrow.

When the three wizards appeared on the grounds of the Burrow they were met with a scene that looked like something from a horror film. There were fires all over the grounds and the Burrow itself was on fire. Fights were raging all around with various members of the Death Eaters going up against Harry's friends and family; Ron was in the middle of a duel with Amycus Carrow. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing.

" _Stupefy!"_ Amycus yelled, hate filling his eyes. A bright red streak of light shot out of his wand straight at Ron's chest. Ginny watched in horror as the spell hit her brother before he could cast his shield charm.

"No!" Ginny shouted, her eyes filling with tears. She aimed her want at Amycus and shouted " _Incarcerous!_ " as her brother's unconscious body hit the ground. A slew of ropes emitted from the tip of her wand and bound the death eater.

Alecto watched as her brother fell to the floor as well, bound by Ginny's spell. She cast the _Confringo_ spell, hoping to get the best of the witch who captured her brother, but before her spell made contact—

" _Protego Maxima!"_ Hermione whispered pointing her wand at the area between Ginny and Alecto. Ginny stumbled back as the _Confringo_ spell created an explosion against the magical barrier Hermione summoned.

Hermione looked at the Death Eater and, filled with anger, she shouted " _Petrificus Totalus!"._ Alecto fell, with a horrified look on her face.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny looked around to survey the damage done. In the midst of the fighting, Tonks had taken down a group of Death Eaters _and_ managed to put out the fire to the Burrow. Everything seemed to have calmed down. The Death Eaters had all apparated, except for Alecto and Amycus, who had been captured while they were unconscious. Ron still hadn't recovered from the stunning spell he had taken and was lying on a bed in the makeshift hospital that Molly had set up. Among the others wounded were Cormack, Cho, Krysta, and Fred. They, and some other students from Hogwarts were spending some time at the Burrow since they were becoming closer with the group.

"What was that about?" Harry asked confused, finishing with the repairs to the burrow.

"No idea mate" George shrugged. "They just appeared out of nowhere and started attacking us."

The group did some conversing on what the attack on the Burrow could mean before they headed to dinner. Everyone knew tomorrow was the first day of the new term and they would need to be rested as they started their final and hardest year at Hogwarts. At the end of the night the group decided they would increase the security at the Weasley house, having some of the Order of the Phoenix stay. They knew with the students going back to school this was one of the safest ways to ensure that the Burrow would remain intact.

All of the students were uneasy about going back to school, but they knew it had to be done. They needed to make sure the castle was untouched by the Dark Lords reach. Harry knew if the castle fell under Death Eater control, there would be little anyone could do to prevent Voldemort from killing anyone and everyone. He packed his things along with the rest of the group.

Once everyone had finished packing, they met in the dining room for dinner.

"So Harry," Remus started. "Not exactly how you envisioned your reuniting moments with your friends would go, huh?"

"No, not exactly." Harry answered, visibly exhausted.

"Enough talk about the event that occurred earlier, Remus." Molly, scolded. "We don't need that negative energy in here affecting our auras."

The group sat in silence for a bit while they finished dinner. They made some small talk towards the end but mostly everyone was nervous and excited for tomorrow. Once everyone had finished, they went upstairs to their rooms to try to get some rest for the big day tomorrow.


	2. Stickwithcu

Stickwitchu

When the students returned to Hogwarts the next day, they were greeted by some new professors. The group walked into the Great Hall for the start of term feast and sitting at the long oak table in the front were six new women they had never seen before.

"Who do you think they are?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Honestly Harry," Hermione said, dragging out the first syllable of her words just a bit, "you live in the muggle world basically all summer, and you don't know who _they_ are? They're the Pussycat Dolls."

Harry looked up at the women in amazement. _The Pussycat Dolls?_ He thought. He had a vague memory of his aunt Petunia listening to a song called _Buttons_ this past summer that he believed to be by this girl group.

"Attention all" Headmistress McGonagall bellowed. "We have some faculty changes going forward this term that you all should be aware of. First, replacing me as head of Gryffindor house and your new transfiguration professor, Melody Thornton!" There was thunderous applause from the Gryffindor table as Melody waved at everyone. Neville could've sworn she winked at him. "Next, replacing the traitorous Professor Snape as head of Slytherin House and your new potions instructor, Jessica Sutta." The Slytherin table erupted into a mix of applause and whistling as Jessica gave a small bow. "Replacing Professor Trelawney while she is away on Hogwarts business as your new Divination professor is Kimberly Wyatt." Kimberly gave a small acknowledging nod; she was a little upset she wasn't a head of house like some of the other girls, but she could've had it worse. "While professor Sprout is away on Ministry business, taking over as head of Hufflepuff house and Herbology will be none other than Ashley Roberts." This was a great fit since Ashley matched the Hufflepuff house character perfectly. "The new caretaker of the castle in Mr. Filch's absence will be Carmit Bachar." Therefore, Kimberly wasn't that upset, she could have to be the caretaker of the castle like Carmit, she was so glad she didn't. "And last but certainly not least, replacing professor Flitwick as head of Ravenclaw house and Charms professor is the one and only Nicole Scherzinger!" Hermione was ecstatic, she loved Nicole and was extremely grateful Headmistress McGonagall had let her switch to her rightful house of Ravenclaw.

Once the commencement announcements had all been made, the students began enjoying their feast. As Hermione and Luna had forged such a bond with many of the students in the Gryffindor house, the headmistress saw fit to let them sit at the Gryffindor table.

"I am so excited to see what the new professors will be able to teach us." Exclaimed Luna. "Nicole seems like she'll be an amazing instructor."

"Of course, she will be." Hermione replied. "McGonagall told me she was trained here in secret before the last wizarding war, that she was even more powerful than Dumbledore, so they hid her in the muggle world to protect her from You Know Who."

"Wow, I never knew that." Harry looked amazed. _A witch stronger than Dumbledore?_ He thought there could be no such thing.

The group finished their food in no time in anticipation of the arrival of some of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. McGonagall thought with Voldemort rising in power, it would be beneficial to have some of the order stay in the castle as a line of defense in case anything were to happen.

At 11 o'clock, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Cormac were all in the Great Hall working on various things for their classes. For the Ravenclaw students, it was charms homework. Nicole had given them a few pages of charms to look over, practice, and know a brief history of. Hermione, however, of course already knew all of these so she was just helping Luna when she needed it. Melody had given the Gryffindor students a brief excerpt that she claimed was from "Hogwarts, A History", their task was to find out if this was indeed from the book, and if it was, what era it was referring to. Ginny was surprised to look over and see that Cormac was almost done with his and it was really well written.

"Wow, Cormac is actually pretty smart Harry" Ginny whispered, she had gotten so close to Harry that the warm air from her talking brushed over his ear like a gentle breeze sending chills down his back.

"Hmm, you'd never know just by looking at him though." Harry said, admiring the beautiful boy's golden blond hair and his soft skin. _What am I thinking?_ Harry thought. _I'm not gay? I have never thought of Cormac, or any other boy, in that case, like this before? I'm in love with Ginny._

"Harry, are you alright?" Luna looked a little concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, my mind just wandered off." Harry had hoped no one had seen the way he was looking as Cormac. The last thing he needed was for people to think he fancied him.

"Students!" Headmistress McGonagall shouted. "Our guests have arrived."

Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall opened and various members of the Order of the Phoenix walked in.

Tonks walked in first, she looked as stunning as ever. She was wearing a floor length scarlet red dress that was form fitting at the top but loose and flowing at the bottom. Arthur walked in behind her in a tailored black suit. Fleur and Bill walked in next arm-in-arm each dressed just as stunning as those that came before. Last for now was Lupin. He walked in wearing a form fitting tailored grey Brunello Cucinelli suit. Hermione let out a small gasp when he walked in.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Ginny asked knowingly.

"Erm, yes, I'm alright I just thought I saw a rat."

 _Hermione and Ginny grew very close this past summer. They each regarded the other as a sister they never had. There was one night they were up late talking and gossiping that Hermione had finally caved and told Ginny who she had fallen for. Hermione had known that Ginny was in love with Harry, honestly who didn't? She was convinced that if Harry hadn't been so dense, he would know how Ginny felt as well. It was pretty obvious after all. The girls were up late in their room at the Burrow talking about boys and romance when Ginny begged and pleaded with Hermione to get the information out of her. She finally told Ginny that she was in love with Remus Lupin._

" _I've always had a bit of a crush on him." Hermione admitted. "Ever since our third year when I did all my research on him to find out what was wrong, I feel like I grew really close with him emotionally and we connected. Then at the Department of Mysteries battle Lupin protected me when I was dueling with three Death Eaters—I didn't need it, of course, but it's the thought that counts. It was that night that I realized I was in love with him."_

No one else knew about Hermione's love for Lupin. She wasn't even sure Lupin knew about it. She wanted to tell him, but she just couldn't bring herself to reveal her feelings to him. Not while he was with Tonks anyway. She could never come between them. She would just have to deal with the fact that they could never be together. She was upset and needed to go be alone.

"I'm going to go to the common room, okay?' Hermione said, visibly upset.

She left toward the Ravenclaw common room and for a bit, no one said anything.

"Is she okay?" Cormac asked looking genuinely concerned.

"I'll go check on her, see if she's okay." Luna got up from her seat at the table and walked off to go check on Hermione.

Harry saw Lupin and Tonks in the corner of the Great Hall. He couldn't hear what was going on, but he could tell they were fighting about something. He saw Lupin storm off and walk in his direction. He quickly shifted his gaze away, back to the group who were discussing Hermione.

"Honestly, I hope she's okay, she is always so worried about school and grades and having to be the best at everything she does. It's a lot of stress for her." Cormac had a hurt look in his eye. You could tell he was in love with Hermione.

"Do you want to know what I think of Hermione Granger?" A little Slytherin boy had made his way over the group. "I think she's a slut. A know it all mudblood who doesn't deserve to be in the school, or quite frankly alive. By the way, the name's Daniel. I'm going to be the top dog around here by the end of term. Just letting you guys know." With that, he walked off, leaving the group in shock.

Lupin walked up to the group just as Daniel was leaving.

"What was that all about?" Lupin asked, eyebrows raised.

"That, was just a lowlife Slytherin punk who thinks that by calling Hermione a mudblood, among other things, they will be _top dog_ at the end of the term. Pathetic really." Ginny snapped. Everyone could tell she was livid. They were going to have to watch her around Daniel.

"Oh, well, that isn't very nice, then is it?" Lupin suggested. "Maybe we should teach this Daniel a lesson or two about messing with our Hermione?

 _Our Hermione?_ Harry thought. He had never heard Lupin regard her in that fashion. He could very well just be talking about her belonging to the group, but there was something about the way he said it that made Harry think this wasn't the case.

Lupin made his way upstairs to the Ravenclaw common room, where he was instructed to stay while he was at Hogwarts. He walked in on Hermione and Luna sitting together by the fireplace, they were drinking hot chocolate and laughing together. When Hermione noticed Lupin, her gaze dropped and she stopped laughing.

"Hello girls, how are you tonight?" Lupin asked, spending just a little more time with his eyes on Hermione. He felt a tightness start to form in his form fitting pants. _Remus, what're you doing?_ He thought. _You can't be thinking this about her. She is your best friend's son's best friend. Even if you are fighting with Tonks, Hermione probably doesn't even feel the same way. You must stop._

"Good evening professor Lupin!" Luna said happily. "We're doing alright. Just relaxing and catching up by the fire."

"Haha oh Luna, I'm not a professor here anymore, yet you have never stopped calling me professor."

"I always think I have something to learn from you, Professor." Luna looked at him content. "Anyway, I should be getting to bed. We have an early day tomorrow Hermione. Goodnight professor, goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight, Luna." They both said in agreement.

Luna walked away towards the girl's dormitory. Leaving just Hermione and Lupin in the common room. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Lupin sat on the couch near the fire place. Hermione jolted slightly before realizing what she had done. She knew she just needed to talk to Lupin and explain what was happening. She would apologize for her feelings and assure him that she wouldn't try to act on them or anything. She just didn't want to keep hiding anything from someone she loved.

"Remus-" Hermione paused, not sure how to continue with her sentence. "I have something to say. I know it may sound strange, but it's something that I really need to get off my chest and I think that just telling you would be the best option."

"Erm, okay Hermione. The truth is, I have something I have been meaning to tell you as well." He looked at the brunette girl longingly.

"I love you." They both said in unison. They both looked surprised at what the other had just expressed.

"B- but Remus." Hermione said, looking confused. "What about you and Tonks, you guys are really good together."

"Hermione, listen." Remus began. "Tonks and I have been fighting. We're going through a lot of issues right now and it's just too much. We're taking a break to see other people….and quite frankly, I've fancied you for quite a while now." He trailed his finger across the younger witch's arm, sending chills down her back.

"Oh… well in that case, I won't feel _so_ bad. Though I don't think Harry would take it very well."

"Why are you worried about what Harry would think?" Lupin asked with a smirk on his face. "Do you have a little crush Hermione?"

"Absolutely not!" She replied. "I've never really been attracted to boys my own age anyway." She said with a seductive smirk.

Lupin felt the tightness in his pants grow as she said that last line. He almost couldn't bare this teasing. He had a noticeable tent in his pants now. The head of his penis tingled unbearably; it was hot and swollen, a drop forming at the tip.

"Oh, is that all it takes to get you excited big boy" Hermione unbuttoned the top of her blouse, revealing a black lacey bra. The sight of this drove the werewolf mad.

"I need you now." He said.

Hermione walked over to him and undid the button on his trousers, pulling them down to his feet. She could just make out the impression of his erect penis in the dim lighting. She now stood nude in the lamplight except for her black embroidered cotton stockings. Lupin rolled the stockings down and Hermione stepped out of them. She held her arms across her breasts. She breathed gently on his clothed erection making the grown man shudder. He looked down at her and he was lost in lust. Hermione pulled his boxers down to reveal his eight-inch erection. Her eyes shifted to meet his gaze and she fell more in love with the man. She took his length into her mouth and began to work her way up and down the shaft, moaning softly. The man looked up in amazement. _She really knows what she's doing_. He thought. She cradled his balls as she worked on his meat. After a few minutes of this she took his testicles into her mouth and sucked on each one for a bit. This was clearly driving the man crazy.

"I'm surprised Granger." He said between moans. "You really know what you're doing down there."

She grinned before he flipped her over onto her back while she let out a squeal. Lupin spread her legs apart exposing her vagina. He went down on her. Flicking his tongue across her clit making her moan with each pass. Her feet pointed like dancer's and her toes curled. Her pelvis rose from the bed as if seeking something in the air. While Remus was working on her clit, she was gently moving her body back and forth like the waves in the sea. He got up and they kissed passionately before he entered her mid kiss. She let a shudder escape her mouth into his. This made the werewolf's dick twitch. He started out slow, pushing in and pulling out with a rhythm. While Lupin was moving in and out of the younger witch, she was caressing his face and planting small kisses on his cheeks and mouth. They switched positions so she straddled him. Her hair was loose down to her mid-back. She rode him running her hands across his chest tilting her head back so her hair gently touched his knees. They were both close to reaching their climaxes. Lupin stood up and was carrying her still thrusting in and out making sure not to miss a beat. He felt a jolt through his body as he shot his load in her, filling her and making her moan in ecstasy. Countless thoughts ran through Hermione's head as she reached her climax thanks to Remus. He put her down on the couch as he went to get a towel for them to clean up. Hermione could only make out his feint shape in the dim light. She watched his cute butt as he walked away and she couldn't help but grin, thinking of how much she loved him.

They both went the opposite dormitories, hand in hand. As they parted ways their hands slipped slowly out of one another's. They each said goodnight and parted ways.

The next day, Hermione joined Harry and Ginny in Charms class, saving a seat for Cormac and Luna. She had a feint glow about her that the others seemed to notice.

"Hermione, you look different. I can't put my finger on it, but I know something is different." Harry looked at her sideways, trying to figure out what it was that seemed different.

"I just had a really relaxing night, that's all." Hermione smiled at him.

Nicole strode into the classroom dressed in a floor length gold shimmering ornate gown, with six inch white heels laced around the back. She had beautiful white earrings with 14carrot gold gems in them. She looked stunning. Everyone's head turned as she glided to the front of the room.


End file.
